TAKE ON ME
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: BASADO EN UNA CANCION DEL MISMO NOBRE PERO NO ES SONG FIC...


1.- TAKE ON ME

Mirando la televisión, quien no se imagina estar a un costado del artista amado y favorito, por lo menos eso es lo que yo hago, me la paso observando sus programas ansioso, ojala un día pueda llegar a donde este él. Respiro hondamente y suspiro al final, sé muy bien que no se puede nada más que hacer, antes de que de consumación ese gran show con el de protagonista, recogí uno que otro papel tirado para mantener el orden e higiene que se me inculco desde siempre.

Termina mi tan amado show y entro a mi blog, el cual es el más visitado mundialmente, comenzando con actores prestigiados hasta mi vecino del apartamento de al lado, no sé porque es muy visitado, realmente mi blog es mi diario y existe gente con comentarios en los que dicen se identifican conmigo, miro los comentarios y respondo uno a uno, de entre los mas motivadores aunque nunca me alcanza para contestar todos, ahora después de varias estimulaciones para escribir redacto lo que será mi nueva entrada.

Apenas logre terminarlo y subirlo recibí el primer mensaje de felicitación, me sorprendió la rapidez porque nunca había recibido respuestas a las tres de la madrugada, a solo minuto pasado los primeros segundos del siguiente, siempre respondían media hora después o por lo menos quince… Leí y conforme avanzaba me alegraba saber que esta persona estaba al pendiente de mí, sonreí a pesar de estar tan solitario pero, mi mundo se estampo con algo o como si me hubiera dado un chapuzón en agua helada puesto que la persona que me lo envió causo en mí una gran sorpresa, Tucker.

Craig Tucker el actor más guapo, sexy y varonil me felicitaba, se nombraba mi fan numero uno y con todo esto casi me desmallo de la impresión, tome mi pequeña taza de café que se encontraba a la derecha de mi laptop con un nerviosismo que desde hace mucho había perdido pero que ahora regresaba inconscientemente, derrame una gota pequeña de mi elixir más sagrado, que siempre con o sin temblores nunca quise llegar a tirar por lo sagrado, por así decirlo, que lo consideraba; la pequeña gota se desplomó en el teclado impecable y en ese momento tan fugaz sonreí, después de mi momento de felicidad no supe en qué momento me quede dormido sobre el escritorio donde estaba, sin darme cuenta el cansancio llego a mí.

Mi habitación está completamente en penumbras, a excepción de lo que alcanza a alumbrar la luz de fondo de la laptop, en ella esta reproduciéndose uno de los programas que tanto me encantan de Craig, es tan hermoso a su manera, a pesar de ser tan tosco en su programa, sonrío nuevamente recordando el mensaje privado que me envió.

-¨esto es demasiada emoción¨- pensé aun con mi sonrisa boba, me levante estirando mis pobres músculos entumidos.

-Hola Tweek- escucho una voz gruesa y nasal a mis espaldas.

-eh?- fue mi corta y tonta respuesta.

-que acaso ya no me recuerdas?- me dijo aquella voz y en cuanto la reconocí gire mi cabeza en dirección de esta, pero solo vi mi laptop con el mismo video en reproducción –hey, y porque no me saludas?- hablo el Craig de la pantalla con bastante naturalidad a mi persona, causando en mi el modo vibrador de mi cuerpo y tartamudeando cosas inentendibles.

-g…GAH! Ngh! –grite asustado ante lo que mis ojos me mostraban, -¨esto no está sucediendo, es mentira! Mentira!- pensé al momento de caer al suelo sobre mi trasero y dirigirme más a la pared con pavor.

-tranquilo…- dijo muy tranquilo –he querido conocerte, y tu solamente te asustas y ni me saludas…- dijo algo deprimido? –ni un beso de saludo o algo así?- soltó de la nada causándome aun mas impresión.

-esto no puede ser, esto es un sueño verdad?- le dije un poco mas coherentemente.

-puede que sí, puede que no, puede que te quiera secuestrar o solo te estás volviendo loco- finalizo con un gesto de diversión ante lo que causaban sus palabras en mi, miedo. –y bien? No quieres entrar?-

-eh! A la laptop? Estás loco? eso es imposible!- le hice retomar la realidad aunque esto ya no tiene nada de real.

-anda no seas dramático- y a continuación una de sus manos se dirigía a mí y al principio le mire con incredibilidad hasta que esa misma mano salió de la pantalla, tipo película en 3D, y por ultimo solo la dejo extendida- vamos…-casi susurro lo último.

Quede pasmado ante la insistencia y calle para dar mi mano, mi mente decía no, pero mi corazón fue hipnotizado por la voz y ojos del chico más guapo para mí.

-está bien…- y sin darme cuenta ya estaba dentro de la laptop sin saber cómo pude haber entrado.

Estaba dentro de un set de televisión, el cual él era el protagonista, se dirigió a mi oído y me susurro –que bien que cedieras- causándome una piel de gallina extrema.

-no te acer…acerques mu…mucho ¡Ngh!- dije desconfiado ante la cercanía –me… me pone…pones ner…nervioso gah!- tartamudeaba y mis tics aumentaban.

-pues eso es lo que quiero hacer- y mordió mi lóbulo para después besar mi cuello.

-gah!- ese pequeño grito salió de mi boca al momento de que salte de la sorpresa, esto se estaba volviendo peligroso, aunque excitante, pero no lo tenía que admitir.

-no te gustaría conocer mi camerino?- soltó con la voz más pervertida que se podía escuchar.

-está bien…- dije seducido por aquella voz -¨que? Rayos ¡esto se está yendo a otro nivel!¨- pensé aun sin reaccionar.

El me dirigía a la parte trasera del escenario con tranquilidad, íbamos tomados de la mano y no había nadie ni nada que nos llegase a molestar, el lugar estaba bien iluminado hasta que llegamos por completo a su camerino donde entro y por consecuente me jalo adentro, a la oscuridad.

No lograba ver nada hasta que deje de sentir su mano sobre la mía, y a cambio de eso, unas manos se posaron en mi cintura acorralándome en la puerta a pura penumbra, y cuando sentí miedo, unos labios se posaron sobre los míos iniciando un beso voraz y en busca de mas, todo esto me empezaba a relajar cada vez más, hasta que logre seguir el ritmo y sentía aquella lengua tratando de devorar la mía, sentía una presión en mi entrepierna y concluye que no era mi excitación si no la de él, que crecía cada vez mas sacando gemidos que se ahogaban en el beso.

Se separo en busca de mas vitalidad con el aire, y pensé que iba a descansar de aquella boca necesitada, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al sentir una mano masajeando sobre mi erecto pene por encima de las ropas estorbosas hasta el momento, unos labios llegaron de nuevo a mi cuerpo pero al cuello, lamiendo, besando y mordiéndome, para sacar gemidos un poco más sonoros, la presión no pudo y caí al suelo chocando con su erecto pene lo cual me hizo hacer lo que menos esperaba de mi.

Parecía hambreado, pues tome el botón el cual desabroche y baje su cremallera, deslice sus pantalones jeans poco a poco junto con sus calzoncillos, y tome en mis manos su miembro metiéndomelo a la boca para así saborearlo, agradecí que estaba a oscuras porque si no, no estuviera haciendo semejante acto pervertido, escuchaba sus gemidos que ahogaba por estar mordiendo sus labios, eso estaba cruzando la raya.

Después de la cesión oral el me tomo de la cintura y me levanto, me desnudo tan salvajemente y yo solo mordía mi labio inferior con más intensidad, en espera de lo que seguía, saco mi miembro y lo masturbo con elegancia pero dándome todo el placer que era necesario.

Los gemidos no hicieron falta, hasta creo que salieron de mas, respiraciones agitada y entrecortada en todo momento hasta el indicado… me puso de frente contra la cama y sentí un dedo dentro de mi recto, seguido de el segundo y por último el tercero para dilatar mi entrada, paso el tiempo y pedía por mas a lo que Craig me obedeció sin chistar, así que se dio a la tarea de ponerse encima y en la entrada de mi ano sentía perfectamente la gran cabeza de su pene que metía con cierta dificultad por la estrechez, yo gemía aun mas de dolor y placer por el acto, y en cuanto entro a la perfección busco en mi la aceptación a continuar.

No dude y le dije un simple si entre jadeos, y ahora estaba con un chico que me penetraba con agilidad hasta sentirme en las nubes, una ligera capa de sudor nos envolvía para así sentir aun más húmedo el momento, pasando los minutos llegamos al clímax del instante más candente que pude llegar a tener, el instantáneamente dejo todo su semen dentro de mí y yo manche en lo que sea que nos hayamos acostado, quedando completamente exhaustos.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio, y en esos momentos use de distracción hacer círculos en el pecho fornido de Craig, y el masajeaba mi nuca causándome un poco mas de tranquilidad, olvidándome de todo.

-vez… no había de que preocuparse- me dijo y yo en respuesta sonreí, una sonrisa bien recibida por él, la tenue imagen en la que estábamos nos iba llevando al mundo de Morfeo, pero antes de cerrar los ojos unos sonidos estruendosos nos asustaron, provenientes de la puerta.

-Craig Tucker!- gritaron desde fuera con un tono con ira.

-maldita sea…- susurro por lo bajo que apenas logre percibir.

-que… gah! Pasa? Ngh!- el miedo me empezaba a invadir con crecientes temblores y tics.

-CRAIG!- fue un grito más espeluznante.

-quién es? Quien es esa persona?- dije con más miedo

-es que antes de verte y conocerte, tuve que hacer un trato con alguien para poder estar así contigo- explico mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a vestirme –el mismísimo hijo de Satán me ayudo pero a cambio tenía que hacerle un favor- término de explicar y abrió la ventana con rapidez.

-y que favor es ese?- le pregunte acercándome a él.

-un día te lo diré… pero anda rápido sal!, por aquí podrás regresar a tu cuarto sin nada a que temer…- me miro directamente a los ojos casi profundamente a excepción de los gritos graves de fondo –tienes que irte- y me beso, un beso rápido y fugaz empujándome hacia afuera atravesando el marco de la ventana.

Mire a mi alrededor y me levante de un impulso vertiginoso, solté un gimoteo de preocupación y me dirigí a la laptop, la cual ya se había apagado… o está apagada desde el principio?

Realmente me volvía loco, suspire por los sentimientos encontrados y decidí mejor restarle importancia, mire la cocina y me encamine a ella con algo de cansancio, cansancio que no sabía de dónde provenía ya que acababa de despertar de lo que sentía un largo sueño, en la cocina me prepare lo que comenzaba a ser una de mis preciadas tazas de café, hasta que…

Un sonido me llamo la atención por completo, era de mi estudio, donde por miedo no me quise acercar, pero la curiosidad fue la que me llevo hacia allá, caminaba lento y podía escuchar mas fuertes los sonidos.

-¨que pasara?¨- pensé a paso lento de mis movimientos.

-Tweek…- susurraron mi nombre y aun no podía reconocer la voz.

-quien… quien e… Ngh!... eres! Gah!- era como un ratón asustadizo.

-regrese- y la cosa salto encima de mí de la nada.

-GAH! ALEJATE DE MI! AUXILIO NGH!- grite despavorido.

-cálmate Tweekers- me hablo al oído con una voz seductora y conocida.

-C..Craig!- gire mi cabeza a la persona que me abrazaba por detrás.

-el mismo que viste y calza- dijo irónicamente.

-pero! E…era un gah! Su… sueño! NGH!- dije dudoso y pávido.

-me encantas desde que supe de tu existencia, así que tuve que hacer todo desde ese momento-

-entonces si vendiste tu alma al diablo?- lo mire con pavor

-no tonto, pero tuve que hacer otro tipo de trato con mi mejor amigo el anticristo-

-eres amigo del anticristo! Gah!- el miedo aumentaba.

-de la infancia para ser precisos- me miro y siguió explicando –solo tuve que ayudarlo con su ahora novio Pip, y para eso tuve que ser una especie de esclavo, e hice una serie de cosas de las cuales no me enorgullecen…- susurro mientras un rojizo cubría sus mejillas solamente un poco –pero ahora volví por mas y por mucho tiempo será esto.-

-eso… Ngh… espero… -susurre apenado por mi aceptación –tómame.-

-así lo hare- y me beso febrilmente para comenzar con otro sueño para convertir en real.


End file.
